Topics Over Tea
by Snooglez
Summary: The White Queen invites her friends to tea. All is well until someone takes notice of something particularly strange on her character. Malice Femslash.


Title: Topics over Tea

Author: Snooglez

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Tim Burton's magnificent creation "Alice in Wonderland".

Rating: T

Pairing: Alice/Mirana

AN: I love these two and I'll write them into stories until my obsession is all tuckered out. It's a cute little onesie to tide you guys over until I finish the rest of my Malice works. Meh, enjoy.

Meanwhile I'll be playing sum Mass Effect 2 and lusting over Miranda. She's only collection of algorithms and pixels, but a girl can dream.

….

The Queen sat on her plush stool in front of her intricately designed silver vanity table, long white curls collectively drawn over her right shoulder. Head bent to one side, her eyes were shoved to the corners of her lids to peer at the skin of her neck. The sight severely perturbed her. Fingers probed the base of it where her pearled choker had been.

A growl of distaste instantly emanated from her throat.

"Why are you so bothered by it?" Alice asked from her lax position on the bed. "I'm certain it will go away soon enough."

Mirana pointedly shot her lover a profoundly cross look in the reflection of the large mirror. "When Alice?" She hissed impatiently. "When my entire court has finished making a mockery of me?"

Oh. She was livid. This just certainly would not do.

Silent, the wavy blonde heard the clatter of powders and creams tumble onto the table. She then intently watched through the reflection as the distraught woman hastily rummaged through them.

Her front teeth deftly snagged her bottom lip to still its quivering into a grin lest her Queen glance up again.

She didn't like to see Mirana suffer, but in this instance it was greatly amusing. After all, her Majesty had clearly asked for it.

Be it so in the heat of passion she didn't care. Mirana still _asked_ her to do it.

Who was Alice to deny her Queen?

The cause of the ruckus was left in Alice's hands of course, but it was the discovery of what her Queen sat groaning about… well that was more of an accident.

It occurred earlier in the day.

…

A lengthy silken garbed table sat in the gardens lush with all the sweetened delicacies one's mind could ever imagine. Tarts lavishly scattered with fully ripened berries, scones dusted in powdery sugars, puffed pastries swollen fat with thick raspberry jams. It was the perfect royal dessert buffet to accompany anyone for the occasion of tea.

The White Queen invited all of her closest friends to join her at the event. However she was nowhere to be in sight.

In fact Alice, she too remained absent. The monarch had been tardy so frequently to events lately that it began to deeply irritate her noble advisor.

Nivens impatiently padded back and forth in front of the table, fidgeting with his pocket watch within his wintery paws. He eyed the time and huffed, turning back to give a longing glance at the two unoccupied seats at the head of the table.

Mirana informed him earlier to start if they were to be late… and late they were. A whole 15 minutes late. Being the courteous gentleman he w as, the rabbit refused to partake in any dining activity unless his Queen was present.

A few moments later he spotted the pair emerge from a grove of bushes off in the far distance. They both coddled their ruffled dresses, hands swiftly tending to their disheveled hair.

"_Simply odd."_ He would forever remain naively oblivious to the reason why they were always late. As they neared, he sighed in great relief.

The group at the table burst into cheery delight at their arrival.

"Well it's about time you two." He lightly scolded with a testy wag of his finger.

"Hello McTwisp." Alice greeted with an extensive smile that matched her Queen's.

"Yes how are you today?" Mirana asked, her hand concluding its primping nature on her hair and attire.

The rabbit took a seat in an empty chair next to the Tweedles as the two late parties seated themselves in their appropriate chairs. "Fine, although I feared my stomach would begin to sample on itself if I had waited a second longer." He fussed.

The Queen politely cleared her throat. "My apologies, Alice and I were tending to the roses." She carefully fibbed.

Alice could hardly smother the knowledgeable grin that crept onto her lips at Mirana's response. She poured them some tea and listened on.

Nivens settled a paw on the pile of tarts bringing a few onto his plate. "Well I must say my Queen, all the time you two spend tending to them, there must be a horrible bout of weeds."

A helpless snort of a giggle erupted from Alice, it earning a heeding pair of dark narrowed eyes from Mirana. The monarch boldly glided her hand beneath the tablecloth's drapes along Alice's clothed thigh, starting from the knee and teasingly sliding her fingers higher. She felt the younger woman become rigid under her touch.

Donning artificial smile she replied. "Ah, yes. The roses are indefinitely plagued by these nasty weeds. Alice makes the deed of removing them _all_ the more easier." The word was emphasized with a gentle squeeze at the top of her thigh.

It robbed the smug grin from Alice's lips with a quickness that would defy the speed of light. Thoroughly satisfied, Mirana retracted her hand. "Isn't that right my sweet Champion?" She asked feigning her innocence.

The blonde swallowed the thickness that uncannily lurked in her throat. "Yes, uh… lots and lots of weeds there were." She stated, silently salvaging her calm. Surely she would retaliate later in the privacy of their room. Mirana was clever, but when it came to the skill of tease… she could be ever more justly so.

Mirana's pale fingers quaintly lifted her small cup to her lips for a sip of the warm liquid, nose wrinkling at the bitterness. She reached for the boat of warmed honey on the table, and poured a bit in before stirring. "Alice dear, would you please send over the cream puffs, I am so awfully famished."

Alice turned to seize darken eyes with her own, for a split second each sharing the flitting memories of what previously transpired. The reason behind Mirana being so incredibly famished. Mirana swallowed hard from the intensity of her lover's daunting gaze. Alice deliberately trailed from her eyes…to her lips…to her neck…lower now to her…

"_My goddess what this girl does to me..."_ Mirana had to avert her eyes to her the cup on the table in fear of the blush she knew would arise. Her tongue came out to remoisten her raven lips. As far as she was concerned, in this instant, they were tied on the scoreboard.

Alice's beaming smile of innocence arrogantly simulated Mirana's from moments ago. The White Queen leaned her body over to her culprit. Keeping her voice discreet, she softly spoke into her ear. "You, my love, are treading on a field of mines. I advise you to watch your every step."

That was a definite threat. One that daring Alice would never regard. She failed to comprehend why her Queen always underestimates her tact. Her ignorance would be her undoing.

The blonde flashed her a smirk composed of sin and reached for the platter that held the tasty treats. She daintily set it in front of Mirana.

She allowed the woman to gloat for few seconds more before lowering her lips to her ear. "My apologies your Majesty, however when we are alone in our chambers… it is you who shall suffer from said explosion." She taunted in a whisper, her breaths feathering across the colorless skin. She heard the woman's sharp intake of air follow, a small trophy for her victory.

It was evilly tantalizing bait that sunk the Queen into a greater depth. She modestly enjoyed the sweet torture her Champion wound her in, even more so that it was in public. Only Alice knew of her prurient clandestine wishes, her being the one to that drove the force behind it and shamelessly fulfilling those requests.

Smiles parallel in cognition of the matter both carried on as if nothing happened, quietly sipping their tea—each artfully plotting out what would become of the other later on.

They indulged themselves while gazing out to the diverse group, ears picking up the ends and beginnings of various topics of conversation.

"Chessur, I spot ye eyein' me hat wit' devious will. Curse be upon ye' little trickster if yer grubby paws lay alike me head." Tarrant muttered within his cup casting the purpled feline an ominous orange iris gaze.

The cat ignored it, lazily swirling his claw in the steaming auburn liquid in front of him. "Someday Tarrant, I shall succeed in nabbing it from right… under… your… nose." He replied haughtily sampling the drop hanging from his curved nail.

The Hatter's laugh came full of mockery. "Oh friend, that be the day the Queen may find yer hide sewn about the lines of me new creation of a hat." He whispered cleverly.

Chessur's pointed ears twitched at the threat. It spurred a vast collection pointed teeth to appear in the middle of his widely stretched leer. "We shall see."

Tarrant scowled at the cat's blissful conceit, jadedly working his finger tips against his temples. The fight between them over his most prized hat was an arduous war. He grew weary of glancing over his shoulders with every step, hands shooting up to check if it was still amid his head. Chessur was such a sly sneak and could not be trusted, at least with his hat.

Sudden, an idea struck his skull.

"Perhaps I shall assemble a hat for you to the likeness of my own!" He excitedly exclaimed thrusting a single finger in the air. Abruptly he stood up, jerking the table creating a symphony of jingles and clatter of silverware and porcelain. All eyes turned to his stance. Not a surprise, his outbursts were only common. "Yes, a smaller more precisely fitting hat that carries exact design and comparable structure… a hat for our dearest Chessur of course." He announced, his hand briskly ruffling the fur on top the cat's head.

Mallymkun twitched her whiskers to rid the crumbs of the mountain of a scone she was nibbling on. "Oh how lovely!"

The Tweedles clapped merrily. "Quite nice I find it." Tweedledee replied.

"Yes yes, very nice indeed I do agree." His twin chimed a second later. The reply was garbled within the mass of chewed crumpet in his mouth.

"H-hat? " The twitchy March Hare peeped unbelievably confused.

Mirana smiled. "Congratulations Chessur."

Chessur could no longer bind his elation. He vanished in a pouf of smoke. Two large glossy emerald eyes then appeared in front of the Hatter, sponging up all his view. "Oh would you?" He asked fully forming with paws cutely clasped under his chin. "How absolutely marvelous!"

A purpled fluffy tail came to Tarrant's cheeks with a swish of thanks.

The Hatter chuckled, brushing the tickling appendage away before he sat himself back down in his chair. "Anything to save my beloved hat from you." He griped blowing a little sigh of ease. Taking off his head accessory, he gave it a loving hug.

A duration of time passed on without a hitch. For a bit there was a fit of bickering between the Tweedles over the last tart. The dispute was settled when Alice implied for it to be halved to share amongst them.

Then an incident that a certain feisty rodent created soon after this:

Mally in all her boredom used all her strength to lunge a blueberry at Thackery. His long ear batted the incoming fruit away sending it hurtling into the middle of McTwisp's head. The berry bounced off landing with a plop in his cup of tea.

"My word! Where are your manners?" He fumed. The purple spatter of blueberry disgracefully tainted his once pristine white fur. His paws pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and he wiped the fabric against his forehead. It only made matters worse. The blotch smeared terribly creating one large purple stain.

A wave of hearty laughter burst from those surrounding him. Even the Queen had to cup a hand to her mouth to muffle her snickering.

Nivens sulked, his snout wrinkling and twitching in a series of sniffles. He looked as if he was about to cry.

Thackery anxiously coddled his empty teacup up to his mouth, bulging eyes darting back and forth. "Oooh dear." He mumbled sinking further into his seat.

"Aw McTwisp don't be sad. The color does add a bit of excitement to your coat." Alice sympathetically offered the winter rabbit with a pat.

Chessur hovered over to him, placing a reassuring paw onto his shoulder. "We could always smother you with blueberries and snip your ears to look like me." He amused lifting the rabbit's two sadly drooping ears into the air.

Thackery helplessly laughed himself and out of his chair sending his plate of cookies piling on top of him.

The Hatter burst into his own fit of mad laughter, it ceasing quickly at the thought of two Chessurs floating around. A hand came to his cherry red lips in fret. "Mmm…terrible idea!" He grumbled to himself with a shake of his head.

"Oh, cheer up Nivens. Where is your sense of good humor today?" Mally questioned sitting atop her half eaten scone.

Mirana smiled kindly at her advisor, gently pinching his cheek. "Should you meet me after tea, I have a bleaching wash that will rid you of it without a trace."

"Yes your majesty." He sniffed feeling a tad better, ears finding their perkiness once again.

Tarrant spoke after finishing off his tea. "My good Queen, anything new with you?" They seldom had time to talk anymore given her royal duties and Alice occupying her time. He heard word of their relationship from a very bashful Queen over private tea a few months back.

Ever since then, he lovingly adored the two together.

The next chain of events, only the Mirana could damn herself for.

Perhaps it was a tendril of hair or maybe even the flimsy material of the choker itself tickling her, but her neck was itching something fierce. It begged to be scratched. She did just that, craning a finger to the skin to satisfy the nagging sensation.

Her brief actions involuntarily readjusted the choker which brought forth a reddened blotch of skin that had been shielded under it.

Chessur who was still floating around was the first to spot it, his keen eyes capturing the miniscule of details. Before she could provide the Hatter with an answer, the purple cat hovered close to her.

"My Queen, it seems there is something odd about your neck. Are you ill with a rash?" He pointed out innocently with general concern.

Alice casually looked to Mirana's neck, and felt her stomach spoil. How could she have missed that?

The table drew eerily silent. Every pair of eyes was now settled on her. Mirana frowned, eyes darting to each puzzled face and brought a hand to her neck. There was a small portion that felt feverish and tender.

"Why, I don't believe so, no." She forced a lopsided smile, feeling smothered by all the staring. She brought her cup to her lips trying her best to ignore them.

"Well there is a dreadful mark upon your skin. Here, have a look." The cat picked up a butter knife and held it up for her to see for herself.

Her vision sharpened to the red skin and she nearly spewed the sip of tea she just began to swallow. It was the exact area Alice earlier was kissing and nipping and…

Struck down by gripping embarrassment a mortifying blaze of a blush developed on her face, it sapping all of her grace as well. Fingers zipped up and clumsily tugged her choker down to cover it.

Tweedledum spoke. "Looks to me a smear of jam I'd say."

Tweedledee squint his eyes for a more clear sight. "If it was it could be, but I'm sure it isn't no how." He debated.

Tarrant smiled. Guesswork precisely pointed to what it was after seeing the Queen's features flutter through five different shades of crimson (Alice not too far behind in count). His kind heart enriched by the admiration he felt for the pair, he decided to save them both from further humiliation.

"Anyone care to see me futterwacken?"

…

Curious, Alice lifted herself from the bed and walked over to the vanity. She placed a gentle hand on each of Mirana's shoulders.

The Queen turned her head to present her neck. "Can you see it now?" She asked pitifully. It was more of a saddened whine.

Alice's hazel eyes examined her closely. There was still a faint pink tint showing through the multiple layers of creams and powder.

The White Queen could not help that her complexion was so strikingly pale. This made any bruise, scrape, cut, or in her case—love bite, no matter how small, completely noticeable even with the poorest of vision.

"Not really. I figure if your choker is there no one will be able to tell the difference."

Mirana shoulders fell lax in relief. "Good." She breathed. Their eyes met in the mirror. "This is all your doing." She teased narrowing her eyes to tiny slits.

Alice pressed a hand to her chest in shock. "My doing?" She asked in disbelief. Her reaction pulled an amused smile from the Queen.

Once again an underestimation of her tact. Alice was always too stubborn to be outdone, and would not settle for less.

Her fingers drew back white locks and she brought her lips to the unmarked side of Mirana's neck, treating it with slow hot kisses along the milky sensitive skin. "Tell me, were it not you who ordered me to suck harder?" She murmured between kisses.

"Alice…" The White Queen sighed in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed. This girl knew all the strings to pull. It was slightly unnerving at times, the powerful allure her Champion housed.

"Yes?"

"Mmm… perhaps I need a wider choker."

Mirana could feel the smirk slide onto the blonde's pressing lips. "Perhaps." Alice agreed.

…

**R&R Pwease! Oh and if you want cheap Malice-y entertainment you can go to the link on my profile and check out my Malice video I made on youtube a while ago. Clearly, I am obsessed T_T being such Malice whore that I am.**


End file.
